In recent years, semiconductor apparatuses in which a bare semiconductor chip is directly mounted on a wiring board (bare chip mounting) have been demanded with needs for smaller and thinner electronic devices. In particular, semiconductor apparatuses in which a semiconductor chip is mounted with the circuit surface of the semiconductor chip flipped to face a wiring board (flip-chip mounting) have been demanded.
Conventionally, a flip-chip semiconductor apparatus is configured by mounting a semiconductor chip having an internal connection terminal such as a metal bump electrode on a wiring board with flip-chip connection.
The wiring board has wiring patterns formed on opposite surfaces thereof, and the wiring patterns are electrically connected through a via (through hole) or the like formed in the wiring board. The internal connection terminal of a semiconductor device is connected to one of the wiring patterns, and an external connection terminal such as a solder ball is connected to the other of the wiring patterns. In a region between the semiconductor device and the wiring board, where the internal connection terminal of the semiconductor device is connected to the wiring pattern, thermosetting resin such as epoxy resin is filled to protect the internal connection terminal.
As shown in FIG. 14(a), when a wiring board 101 is set on a base 100, and a semiconductor chip 102 is mounted on the wiring board 101, an anisotropic conductive adhesive film 103 is bonded on the semiconductor chip 102, and the semiconductor chip 102 is positioned in a flip-chip manner. Inside a thermocompression bonding head 104, elastomer having rubber hardness of 40 to 80 is set as a compression bonding portion 105.
Next, as shown in FIG. 14(b), the thermocompression bonding head 104 heats and pressurizes the top and side of the semiconductor chip 102 via the compression bonding portion 105, thereby allowing the anisotropic conductive adhesive film 103 to be pressurized and cured with a predetermined pressure difference. Specifically, a connecting portion between the wiring board 101 and the semiconductor chip 102 can be sufficiently pressurized, and a fillet portion around the semiconductor chip 102 can be also pressurized so as not to create a void.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-32952